Lincoln's virginity
by ThatOneGirl0209
Summary: Lincoln graduated from high school and is looking to punch his V-Card, but will it be taken by someone close to him ?
1. chapter 1

"Class dismissed."

Every high school senior left the school in pure excitement of having the summer off or sadness of not seeing their friends anymore, but for Lincoln it was a different story. "This summer I'm finally gonna lose my virginity !" Lincoln shouted causing everyone to look. "Hey, buddy, you think you can leave that to yourself ?" Clyde said annoyed. "Oh yeah sorry Clyde."

All the talking continued with Clyde still embarrassed by Lincoln, but the talking was cut short once more when a 2017 ferrari 488 GTB came speeding into the parking lot, drifting and stopping in front of Lincoln and Clyde. A female with a skirt and white T-shirt came out of the driver's seat.

"Wow is that a Ferrari ?"

"Yeah I've never seen one in person."

"Who is it here to pick up ?"

"Hey Lincoln hurry your senior ass over, so I can get home already, also you too Clyde." Luan yelled. Lincoln looked at the ground and ran over, Clyde did the same. Lincoln got in the car so did Luan, but it left Clyde on the outside looking at the taken up seats. "Um guys, where do I sit ?" Luan looked at Clyde then Lincoln's lap and smiled. "Sit on Lincoln's lap." Clyde looked at Lincoln "No homo." Lincoln gave a weak smile.

Clyde sat down on Lincoln's lap and and shut the door. "Wait Luan I'm just gonna walk home !" Luan locked the doors "Too late." Luan started the car and sped out of the parking lot down the street. "Lincoln I have graduation gift for you." Lincoln smiled. "Really? what is it?" Luan opened the glove box and a box of condoms slid out onto Lincoln's lap. Lincoln's face became instantly red at the sight of the condoms. "You really want me to have these ?" Luan lightly slapped Lincoln's chest with the back of her hand. "Of course I do. You really need to get laid." Clyde blocked Lincoln's ear so Luan couldn't hear, then whispered. "Maybe you could give me a few when I seduce Lori ?" Luan smiled and giggled. "Clyde you will never get Lori, also she's engaged to Bobby for your information." Clyde looked at his necklace of Lori then groaned. "Soon my love." He said as he rubbed the necklace.

"We're here !" Luan said stopping the car. Clyde was the first to get out then Luan and Lincoln. Lincoln got up and his box of condoms fell out with him knowing. "Oi, Lincoln, you've forgotten something, mate." Lincoln turned around and saw a familiar face. "Luna ! I'm so glad you're here !" Lincoln shouted happily, but after he said that a flying box of condoms hit him square in the face. "Sorry mate !" Luna yelled. "Yeah it's fine, but a heads up would be nice. Anyways who's at the house right now?" Luna tapped her chin thinking of everyone. "Me, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, the twins, Lisa and Lily." Lincoln walked inside. "Hey Linc, you've been gone so long ! You never saw the attachment dad added !" Lynn said hugging Lincoln. "What attachment ?" Lincoln asked. Lynn slide the back door open to reveal a huge pool in the backyard. "Pretty cool huh ?" Lynn added.

Luan smiled at Lincoln freaking out over the pool, but she walked up stairs with a sigh. "Oh Lincoln you've grown up so much." Luan said holding a picture of when Lincoln was 11. Luan took off her skirt and shirt leaving her with just underwear and a bra. She laid on her king size bed and sighed of relief knowing her little brother hasn't lost his virginity. Luan day dreamed about random stuff when a knock interrupted her daydreaming. "I'll be right there !" Luan yelled running to the door knob. "WAIT! What am I doing !!! I'm in my underwear !! Just 1 minute !" Luan put everything on in a flash and answered the door.

She saw the little white haired boy she knew and loved. "Hey Linc, what's up ?" Lincoln cleared his throat. "Luan do you happen to have any spare swimming trunks ?" Luan smiled and walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of swimming trunks. Lincoln hopped in excitement after seeing the trunks 'Oh yes ! I know they fit me too !' Lincoln thought. "Here you go little man." Luan said handing it to Lincoln. Lincoln ripped it out of her hands "YES THANK YOU SO MUCH LUAN !" Luan locked her doors and got undressed again and laid back in bed daydreaming about Lincoln this time. 'Why am I thinking about Lincoln ?' Do I have feelings for him ? No he's my brother, but I always loved him more than any of my other siblings.' Luan thought.

She shrugged it off and listened to Crawling by Linkin Park on loop as she fell asleep.

Luan woke up to the sound of tiny pebbles hitting her window. Out of instinct she slammed her hand on the alarm clock. "Shut up, it's summer now." The little ticks of sound continued. "Wait, it's not my alarm clock ?" Luan looked out her window. "Ky-Kyle ?! What are you doing here ?!" The small kid named Kyle spoke. "LU-LUAN LINCOLN WENT TO A SUMMER PARTY AND HE GOT INTO A FIGHT !" Luan had a look of shock on her face. "WHERE'S THE PARTY ?!" The small kid responded "On 22 maple street !"

Luan slipped on a black jumpsuit and grabbed her keys and hopped into her Ferrari and drove to the party. "Dammit Lincoln, why do you always have to be a tough guy ?" Luan sped 27 over the speed limit and made it to the party in no time.

When Luan made it to the party she noticed a large amount of flashing lights and dubstep music, but what stuck out the most was the blood on the ground. Luan made her way through the crowd and finally found Lincoln bleeding and barely standing.

"C'MON, MAX, KILL THAT SHIT !"

Luan saw Lincoln trying to keep his balance when the one who he was fighting named Max went swing. Max swung and his fist was caught by Luan. Lincoln saw luan and smiled. "Thanks Luan, guess I was too weak." Lincoln fell into Luan's arms and passed out. "When your so weak your sister has to rescue you." Max said taunting Luan. Luan looked at Max then took out her hair clip releasing her light brown hair down to her shoulders. "Alright that's it I'm going to put you in your place." Max looked at Luan and smiled. "Come at me bitch."

Max took the first swing his fist getting caught again. "I've seen through your attack." Max looked in fear at Luan. "Wh-What do you mean ?" Luan smiled. "You see Max, you think you can win this with raw strength, but it's all about strategy. YOUR WEAK !" Luan kneed Max's elbow, braking it.

Luan walked to Lincoln and picked him up and walked back to her car. Luan placed him in the passengers seat and buckled him in and drove home, slowly this time.

After Luan reached the house she unbuckled Lincoln's seatbelt and locked the door. She took Lincoln upstairs and put him in her bed and laid down next to see him and went to sleep smiling hugging her brother. "I love you Linky."


	2. How it started

To: lucienhalf58, When I read your suggestion for the next chapter, my first thought was. "Oh this guy has a point."

So thank you alot, I honestly didn't know what I was gonna do afterwards.

Chapter 2: How it started

Lincoln woke up and the first thing that caught his attention was Luan. Lincoln looked at Luan, who was sound asleep at the moment. Lincoln rubbed Luan's hair. "You look beautiful when your asleep."

Lincoln smiled and walked downstairs. Lincoln looked around and saw no one. "Man, where is everyone ? And what happened last night ? Oh that's right."

Lincoln rubbed his eyes and walked to the kitchen. "I guess, I only have to make breakfast for me and Luan." Lincoln fired up the stove top and turned on the bottom left burner, then placed a pan on it.

Lincoln walked to the fridge and grabbed the egg carton. Lincoln opened the egg carton and saw only 4 left. 'Well I guess I'm gonna have to make bacon and sausage.' Lincoln thought. Lincoln grabbed the bacon and sausage when he thought for a second. "Oh that's right !" Lincoln said as he ran to the cabinet and grabbed pancake batter.

He added everything needed for the pancake batter and grabbed a bronze looking pan. Lincoln poured the pancake batter into the pan and made 3 so far. "Oh wow I'm glad who ever bought this pan did, it comes off so easy, I wonder what it is ?" Lincoln said taking off the 4th pancake. "It's made out of copper and I bought it." A familiar voice said.

"Luan ! Your awake." Lincoln said turning around.

"Correction, been awake." Luan said.

Lincoln groaned. "Ugh you sound like Lisa."

Luan looked at Lincoln with a glare. "What do you think I was aiming for ?"

Lincoln sighed. "I knew you wanted to sound like her, anyways I made us breakfast."

"Oh really ? I thought you were making breakfast for the plates." Luan said sarcastically.

"Don't give me a smartass attitude, you don't have to eat, you know." Lincoln replied.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, I'm hungry too. Please feed me !" Luan begged.

Lincoln laughed. "I was just messing with you, geez calm down."

Luan and Lincoln both sat down on the opposite end of the table, trading glances every now and then, when Luan started useless conversation. "Soon, who are you planning on losing your virginity to ?"

Lincoln had just taken a bite of pancake before he heard that, but when he did he almost choked. "Umm, kinda of a personal question, but I want it to go to that girl 'Karen Jessica pumpernickel."

Luan almost laughed. "Karen? Really? Hell, if that's who you want, that's fine by me." Luan became serious. "Also Lincoln about last night. How did that fight start ?"

Lincoln sighed and took a big gulp of orange juice before speaking.

Flashback*

Lynn slid the back door open. "OH MY GOD, IS THAT POOL ?!

Lynn smiled then responded. "Yup ! Dad made it for our younger siblings when you moved to your apartment."

"WHY DID I HAVE TO MOVE OUT LAST YEAR ?" Lincoln screamed.

Lincoln looked behind him and saw Luan smile, then walk up stairs with a sigh. He shrugged it off and followed Lynn to the pool.

Lincoln stopped and checked his phone after feeling it vibrate. He looked at his text messages and read the new one sent by Clyde. 'Hey, dude, party on 22 maple street, at 9:00 PM. Make sure to bring those condoms, LOL. See ya there.'

Lincoln placed his phone down on a outside table, and checked his backpack for swimming shorts. "Dang it, I hope Luan had some extra for me."

Lincoln ran upstairs to Luan's room and knocked.

"I'll be right there right there !" Lincoln heard.

"WAIT !" He heard this time, the rest of it was too distorted to hear, but then again he didn't care he just wanted some swimming trunks.

Luan opened up and Lincoln let Luan talk first. "Hey Linc, what's up ?

Lincoln cleared his throat and began to speak. Luan, do you happen to have any spare swimming trunks ?"

Lincoln saw Luan smile and walk to her closet, she then came out with a pair of swimming trunks. 'Oh yes ! I know they fit me too !' Lincoln thought.

"Here you go little man." Luan said handing it to Lincoln.

Lincoln ripped it out of her hands "YES THANK YOU SO MUCH LUAN !"

Lincoln ran to the bathroom afterwards and put on his swimming shorts and ran downstairs.

"Lynn, I got some shorts from Luan !" Lincoln shouted happily, but to his horror he saw Lynn floating face down in the water, motionless.

"LYNN!" Lincoln screamed diving in the pool, he picked Lynn up and brought he to the edge when she started laughing.

"HAHA, YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD!" "LYNN!" Lynn mocked in a deep voice.

Lincoln splashed water into Lynn's face as a little payback.

Lynn and Lincoln started to play all the pool games you can think of Marco Polo, Invisible bottle, atomic whirlpool, swimming races. By the end of the day Lynn and Lincoln got out of the pool and got a snack and a drink.

Lincoln ran upstairs and dried off and put on his trademark jeans and orange shirt. Lincoln checked himself out in the window before leaving. "Ohh nice." After that Lincoln hopped on his bike and rode to the party. Lincoln checked his phone to see what time it was 8:55.

Lincoln arrived at the party to see Clyde at the front yard, leaning against the wall on his phone.

"Hey, Clyde !" Lincoln yelled running over with waving his hand.

Clyde looked at Lincoln and put his phone away. "Hey, buddy, I thought you'd never show up."

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't have a ride, I had to ride my bike."

Clyde laughed. "Oh haha, well anyways let's go party !"

Clyde and Lincoln walked into the house and grabbed some drinks. Fruit punch, but what they didn't know was that it was mixed with vodka.

Lincoln noticed and stopped drinking it, but Clyde still drank it. After a couple drinks Clyde became drunk.

Lincoln held a soda in his hand and helped Clyde stand straight. "Are you alright, Clyde ?"

Clyde looked at Lincoln and had another drink and spoke nonsense, bit after that Clyde slapped Lincoln's back out of playfulness, but Lincoln's drink flew out of his hand and spilled on to a teens shirt.

"I'm so sorry it an-" before Lincoln could finish he interrupted by a shove.

"What the fuck, bro ?" The teen said.

"Dude, chill out it was a-" Lincoln was interrupted by a punch this time.

Lincoln decided to swing back, but missed.

They kept exchanging punches.

End of Flashback*

"Then you should up and I passed out." Lincoln Explained.

"Yeah well I needed to save my li-" before Luan could finish there was a knock on the door.

Luan opened it and saw 2 police men.


	3. Moving closer

**To lucienhalf58: I just wanns give a huge thanks to you, you were here since I posted my first chapter. You're continued support has helped me alot. Also i saw your bio about your sister. I hope she fights the cancer and makes a full recovery as fast as possibly human.**

"Can I help you officers ?" Luan asked.

The two cops one being short the other one being tall, moved aside and Luan saw a familiar teen with a arm cast.

"Yeah, she's the one who broke my arm, also her brother was drinking alcohol too." Max explained.

"Ma'am I'm going to have you to come with me." The short officer said.

That's when everyone heard a hand bang on a table echoed with silverware banging on the plates.

"Office, it was in self defense, and I didn't drink any alcohol I took a sip then noticed it was spiked with vodka and spat it out." Lincoln explained.

The cops turned to Max. "You didn't specify it was broken in self defense."

The police decided to take Luan, Lincoln and Max down to the station for interrogation.

Upon arrival they all got out of the police cruiser and headed inside the station.

Max was the first to be interrogated.

The cop was laid back in his chair and had his feet on the table. "So, kid tell me your part of your story."

Max took a sip of his water and began to speak. "So basically I'm at a party and this teen comes and throws his soda In my face, I ask him why he did that and he pushed me, so then I began yelling but then he pinned me down and broke my arm."

The officer hit stop on his voice recorder and told Max to leave.

Lincoln came in next. "So, you seem like the type who don't lie, gimme your part of the story."

Lincoln scratched his head and told his part. "I was helping my friend up off the ground, and when he got up, he patted my back out of playfulness and I lost control of my drink and it spilled on a teen. I tried telling him sorry and it was an accident, but he got frustrated and started swinging punches at me."

The cop let out a big hum. "Your story sounds drastically different from Max's, are sure that's what happened ?"

Lincoln shook his head. "I'm 100 percent positive sir."

The cop hit stop on his voice recorder again and told Lincoln to leave.

Luan was the final one. "So young lady tell me, what happened."

Luan shifted his weight to the back of the chair and leaned back. "This kid named Kyle I know, he goes to every party in hopes of being able to smash, sadly he doesn't get it. Anyways back to the story. I was laying in bed listening to music and I hear these little ticks at my window, I open them and see him, he shouts that my little brother got into a fighter with another teen. So on instinct I rush over to the party and I see him getting mauled by teen. I went over and got Lincoln, but Max wasn't done he provoked me and my brother and I wasn't gonna let that slide. So he tried hitting me so I did a technique I learned from sister. Anyways I broke his arm in self defense."

The cop smiled and stopped the recording and told her to wait in the waiting room.

After around 2-3 hours of waiting the cops asked them to follow them to a room.

Upon arrival they saw a lie detector.

After everyone was tested Luan and Lincoln came out good, while Max failed horribly.

The cops charged Max with a felony charge for filing a false police report.

Luan and Lincoln were free to go, but before they could go the police wanted to do a breath check analysis.

They put the breath analysis to Lincoln mouth and he begins to breathe on it.

"Keep going, keep going, keep going, and stop." The officer said watching it fill up to a 100.

"Your good it's green." The officer said.

"Oh thank God." Luan said.

"But kid, next time you better walk away or the consequences will be worst next time, also tell your sister not to break arms all willy nilly next time."

"Yes sir. I'll take this conversation to my heart."

"Alright, now get outta here." The cop said in a jokingly voice.

One of the officers gave Luan and Lincoln a lift back to their house.

Luan and Lincoln both headed up stairs still wondering where everyone was.

Lincoln took a seat on Luan's bed and just chilled, but that's when he heard small sobbing.

"L-luan is that you ?" Lincoln got up and looked at Luan.

Luan slightly sobbed and held the picture of Lincoln when he was 11 years old, a lone tear streaked down Luan's face and fell on to the picture.

"Luan, what's wrong ?" Lincoln asked.

Luan continued to sob and hold on the picture tighter. "Lincoln, what if I lost you today, or if I didn't come to the party. What would have happened ?"

Lincoln sat down next to Luan and rubbed her back attempting to comfort her. "Luan, don't think like that. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Your little brother will be here to support you always."

Luan's sobbing came to a slight halt as she looked into Lincoln's eyes, she could've sworn she saw a twinkle in his eyes.

Silence roared between Luan and Lincoln as they stared deep into each other's eyes almost into each other's souls.

They both moved their heads closer to each other as they both moved there hands up each other's body.

Soon enough their foreheads touched each other as they locked lips and rubbed each other's back.

They both fell back and laid on the bed when there kissing became more aggressive.

Lincoln moved his head down Luan's back side and touched the edge of Luan's butt causing Luan to let out a small moan and blush.

Luan stopped the kissing and took off Lincoln's shirt and touched his abs and rubbed against Lincoln's body.

Luan grabbed Lincoln's hand and placed it on her butt, Lincoln squeezed it, causing Luan to moan once again.

Luan took off her shirt and she was left with her bra covering her boobs.

Lincoln bit his lip and closed his eyes.

Luan smiled and laid next to Lincoln and pushed against his body while kissing Lincoln's arm.

Lincoln got on top and kissed Luan's neck and caressed her body.

Luan bit her lip really hard as her eyes morphed into hearts.

Lincoln took off his pants and left him only in his underwear, Luan followed and took off her pants leaving her in a small pear of panties and a bra.

Luan got on top, she teased Lincoln by rubbing his member. Lincoln rose his crotch area up and bit his lip.

Luan finally had a enough and pulled down Lincoln's underwear.

Luan rubbed it then gripped it, she slowly pulled it up and down, giving Lincoln extreme amounts of pleasure.

Luan stopped then slowly pulled down her panties, Lincoln wanted to stop staring, but found himself unable.

Luan unbuckled her bra and released her boobs.

They both got on the bed.

Luan laid down on her back. "Lincoln, get on top of me."

Lincoln smiled and did as Luan said.

"Lincoln, put it in now."

"Ok."

After they finished, they both laid down, Luan hugged Lincoln as they both fell asleep.


	4. Giving it a try

Luan was the first to wake up, she had forgotten what had happened the night before, but when she saw Lincoln the full realization of what had unfolded became clearer than glass.

Luan shot up and covered her mouth,almost vomiting, she had tears in her eyes. She stepped off the bed and covered herself up with a shirt.

She ran to the restroom and splashed water in her face, when she looked back up at the mirror, she sae Lincoln standing in the doorway, she turned around as fast as a bullet, only to see no one in the doorway.

"H-How c-could I be so stupid ?" Luan said to herself, stuttering on most of it.

Luan felt a sudden urge of vomit and ran to the toilet, she threw up and slightly cried. This time having no one to comfort her, or at least she thought.

Luan felt a soft pair of hands touch her shoulder, she slowly turned around and saw none other than Lincoln. Lincoln had tears in his eyes and sat next to Luan trying to comfort her. Again…

"L-Lincoln, I'm so sorry, I started this entire situation you shouldn't feel any guilt."

"Luan, were both guilty for what we've done, we can't fix, redo, undo, or repeat what we've done. We have to live with the fact that we had sex."

Those last 3 words bounced around in Luan's head, until she registered back into reality. "Lincoln, I'm sorry, it was my desire, it's all my fault."

"Luan we can't fix this." Lincoln got up and left the bathroom, leaving Luan on the ground.

Luan got up and shut and locked the door, she got undressed and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and felt a sudden blast of cold water. She lightly shook before turning the handle to the hot water.

Luan sat down on the bath floor and spoke to herself. "What are these feeling, why do I feel like this ? Why did he leave, is my body not good enough for him ?"

Luan began making herself mad and frustrated with all these questions, Luan started to grit her teeth out of frustration. "Why am I acting like this, what are these mixed emotions ? Do I really love my brother ? Or am I just crazy ? Or is Lincoln seeing someone else ?" Luan felt her teeth and looked at her hand and saw blood.

Luan spit the blood on the bath floor and watched as it got washed away by the water. Luan got up and turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and dried off. She put her clothes on, and walked out to see all her siblings, but the younger version of them, back when Lincoln was 11.

Luan slowly walked down the hallway looking at all her siblings playing and having fun. When she came across her room. She saw her younger self in her room, hanging up the picture of Lincoln she had recently taken. Luan cried tears of joy, remembering when she took it.

Luan heard whispering behind her, on instinct she turned behind her and saw all her sisters, but they had no eyes and were bleeding. "You can't fix this, remember it's all in your head."

Luan woke up in the bathroom. She saw that she was still in the shower. Luan hit her head against the wall "Nothing at all had changed from when I was 14. I always loved Lincoln, more than a brother."

"I'm useless." Luan clenched her fist. "But not for long."

Luan got out of the shower and dried off, she put on her clothes and walked out, once again she saw her siblings the younger version of them. "What is going ?"

Luan walked down the hallway, when she realized everything was fake. Luan had felt weird, everything just went away and she fell to the ground and passed out.

*Lincoln's P.O.V.*

Lincoln walked down the street the morning sunlight shining on him. Lincoln slipped under a gate and into an alleyway. Lincoln sat on the ground and started to think about yesterday, every little detail. He started to cry a little before walking out of the Ally and towards a gated community.

Lincoln walked to a house, Lincoln's best friend Clyde answered the door. They took a seat on the couch and Clyde began to talk.

"So Lincoln, tell me what happened ?"

"Clyde I-I can't explain it."

"Lincoln listen, we need to work together if you want to resolve your problems. It can't be that bad, right ?"

"Clyde me and luan, we got to carried away, and one thing led to another. We didn't intend for it to happen. No, Clyde I can't I have to go."

"WAIT ! DON'T GO LINCOLN. WE WERE SO CLOSE !" Clyde yelled looking at Lincoln leave.

Lincoln ran down the street back to his house where he saw vanzilla in the driveway.

Lincoln charged towards the house and ran upstairs only to see his little sisters and his parents helping Luan help.

Everyone set Luan on her bed and they kept asking her what had happened.

"Are you ok ? What happened sweetie ?" Rita asked.

"I'm fine just a small fever." Luan responded.

Lisa lifted her glasses up. "Highly unlikely, a small fever shouldn't have made you passed out. By my calculations and how you are acting it must be something that happened."

"C'mon guys let's leave Luan have a little rest." Lana declared.

Everyone walked out of Luan's room and went there own ways.

Lincoln walked in and got on one knee and grabbed Luan's hand. "Luan, I want to give this relationship a try."

Luan gasped and started to cry a bit, he wish had finally become true. "Lincoln, this is all I ever wanted."

They both hugged and Luan held onto Lincoln extra tight, but what they didn't know was that a certain sister was listening to there whole conversation.

"This information will work out well."


	5. Carnival

**Hello Once Again Fans of Lincoln's Virginity. Today I Bring You Chapter 5. I Took A Small 1 Week Break To Refresh My Mind Of Ideas. Also Of There Are Any Mistakes Please Tell Me.** **Thank You And Enjoy The** **Story**

Luan and Lincoln hugged each other, tightly. They never imagined that they would end up together, but still, at the same time they always thought they were meant for each other. At least Luan did.

They finally pried away from the hug and Luan stared at Lincoln, she had lust in her eyes. They both inched closer to each other, preparing for a kiss. They did, they kissed. Luan and Lincoln shared a passionate kiss for their new found love.

But a certain sister watched through a vent.

"She doesn't deserve Lincoln, I do."

The sister watched as things start to take a turn.

Luan crawled on Lincoln and licked his chest twirling his nipple with her tonge. The sister knew she had to put a stop to it.

She slowly crawled out if the vent gathering some dust onto her clothes, but she didn't mind. She grabbed onto the edge of the vent and lowered herself down.

She pounded on the door and spoke. "Lincoln! Can you and Luan take me to the carnival ?"

Luan screamed and fell off the bed, Lincoln yelled before covering his mouth and tried to grab the sheets, but failed and he fell on to Luan.

The sister smiled as she knew she caused them to stop there, I guess you can say 'Sex Session'.

Lincoln ran and opened the door. "Are you sure Lucy ? You don't really like to go out."

The sister revealed to be Lucy shook her head. "I'm sure."

Lincoln looked at luan, Luan shook her head. "Sure, we can take her, we have nothing better to do."

Lucy smiled "Perfect."

They all got ready. Luan sild her arm through her coat sleeve, Lincoln jammed his foot into his pants, and Lucy's dusted off the dust on her dress.

They all piled into Luan's car, and drove to the carnival, which is 30 minutes away.

Luan and Lincoln glanced at each other every now and then, blushing. It annoyed Lucy, but she didn't do anything.

Upon arrival they all walked up to the stand and bought some tickets and explored the carnival rides. Lucy ran off as soon as they got there. Lincoln or Luan didn't think much of it, she always ran off.

Luan and Lincoln went to the ferris wheel, but this one has little rooms instead of seats. They both walked in and buckled up the machine started up and it began to slowly spin.

Luan started a conversation. "So, Lincoln about earlier."

Lincoln cut Luan off. "Don't worry about it, we're at a carnival! Let's have fun."

She smiled. "Right."

Romantically the ferris wheel stopped them at the top.

Luan smiled. "Lincoln, let's do it."

Lincoln jumped up upon hearing those words. "Are you serious ?!"

"Of course I am."

"Luan we can't there's to many people around."

Luan pointed at the window. "There tinted windows, you can't see through them."

Lincoln shook his head. "Luan, I don't care, I won't do it in public."

Luan towered above Lincoln, she pulled down her pants, and rubbed the outside of her private place. "Lincoln, please. Look how wet I'm making myself."

Lincoln looked at her panties and saw that they were a bit wet.

Lincoln groaned before switching places with Luan, Lincoln began to kiss Luan and violently grope her butt. Luan blushed and small tears come out.

Luan sat on the seat and Lincoln slowly but softly licked Luan's leg to her private place, where Lincoln removed her wet panties. Lincoln looked at Luan's exposing area.

"Your clit is bulging, should I give it what it wants ?" Lincoln said tapping it a few times.

Luan bit her pinky. "Please Lincoln, hurry."

Lincoln removed his pants and slid his private into Luan's, he thrusted making Luan moan. Lincoln kept thrusting up to the point he climaxed. Luan stood up and leaked seaman on to the ground.

Luan quickly cleaned it up with napkins, she got some on her finger. She showed Lincoln and sucked it off, teasing him.

The ferris wheel began spinning again knocking them off their feet, they realized that they still were naked. They both scrambled for their clothes.

They ferris wheel stopped and they got out and looked around for Lucy. They decided to split up.

Luan walked around the darker areas of the carnival and didn't find no sign of Lucy, Luan didn't know if she left, byt Lucy always did this, but still she felt worried for her little sister.

Luan checked the restrooms and decided to ask some security guards.

Luan waved at a guard. "Hey, sir have you seen a girl with black hair pale skin around here ?"

"Nope, if she's missing report it to the police."

Luan face palmed. "Are sure you haven't seen her ?"

"Let me check." The guard waited five seconds. "No."

"You didn't have to be a dickhead about it." Luan walked away.

The guard spoke. "Whatever."

Luan said in her mind. "Fat fuck."

Luan had lost all hope until she saw a girl somewhat Lucy's age ran behind the restrooms. Luan followed and ran after who she thinks is Lucy.

She turned the corner and didn't see Lucy. but she was greeted by 5 men who grabbed Luan and threw a bag over her head, then duct taped her mouth and threw her into their van.

"Alright, I'll go get the next one."

Lincoln walked around the carnival now looking for both Lucy and Luan. Lincoln did the same as everyone. Lincoln began to ask people if they saw Lucy, when he met a weird looking man.

Lincoln tapped the man's shoulder and asked him if he's seen Lucy. "Hey, dude, have you seen a girl with black hair and pale skin ?"

The man smiled. "In fact I have, I saw her behind the controls room."

"Really ? Thank you, can you show me ?" Lincoln thanked the man.

"Yeah, of course. Follow me." The man lead Lincoln behind the controls room.

The man turned the corner then Lincoln a couple seconds later. Lincoln felt a sharp pain inside his body and looked down. What he saw shocked him. A knife was jammed through his stomach.

"This is for Max." The man yanked the knife out and Lincoln saw blood come out along with the knife.

"H-How can I be so stupid ?!"

Lincoln fell back before passing out due to blood loss.


	6. Personal

**First off, sorry for the 2 week wait.** **Second off, I'll probably post more often next time hopefully.** **So enjoy chapter 6 I hope you like it.**

Lincoln woke up with a sharp pain next to a pile of blood, he lifted his hand and touched his stomach. When he brought it into his line of vision. He saw blood and lots of it.

Lincoln checked his surroundings and saw nothing but darkness, he felt worried, worried for Luan.

Lincoln stepped up on one foot and kneeled down on the other. He touched his stomach and clenched his fist trying not to vomit from the pain, or at least not to cry.

He gritted his teeth and got up on both feet and walked while bent over leaning against a wall.

Lincoln slowly walked out of the darkness, while a burning image of Luan was floating around in his head.

He began to feel drowsy due to the blood lost. He heard sirens and yelling he thought it was in his head until a light flashed upon him.

Lincoln stepped back then gasped and his eyes widen, the light revealed something terrifying, he saw a blood streak followed by car tracks.

"It can't be." Lincoln thought as he passed out.

Lincoln fell back and banged his head on the ground, the pain of both his head and his stomach were unbearable.

"Check his pulse!"

"On it sir!"

A medic ran over and put two fingers on Lincoln's neck checking for pulse, he felt one then called for a stretcher and loaded him into a ambulance. They slammed the doors and rushed him to the hospital while the police stayed and investigated the area for any evidence of what had just happened.

"Who is this kid?!" A medic asked.

One of the police who were riding with them responded, he lifted his head up and looked at the medic. "He's Lincoln loud, I date his big sister, Lori."

The medic looked at him. "Bobby, do you have any of his family's numbers so we can contact them?"

Bobby grabbed his phone and called Lori he explained the situation and Lori rushed to the hospital with who knows how many sister's.

While during the ride the medic closed up Lincoln's cut with stitches and attached a tube to his arm and put in AB positive blood.

They finally arrived at the hospital and brought him out on the stretcher and ran into the hospital, where they Lori, Lynn and Luna there already. They saw Lincoln's horrible condition and ran with the doctors into the ER.

Lincoln opened his eyes and saw his sisters and Bobby, he smiled, but stopped after he felt more pain.

"GAH." He yelled as he clenched his stomach and curled up a bit.

"It'll be ok." Lincoln heard while seeing short images of light.

He opened his eyes and saw Lynn and some doctors, when he realized, he was being rushed down a hospital hallway.

"Lynn, w-what happened?" Lincoln said stuttering on words.

Lynn shot him a smile touched his chest.

"Don't worry you'll be safe."

Lincoln smiled back and looked at her, Lincoln then closed his eyes. "I trust

you."

With those final words Lincoln closed his eyes and passed out.

Luan woke with her mouth stuffed with cloth and her arms tied behind her back and her legs tied to the chair she sitting in.

Lights turned on and she saw Lucy on the other side of her she was tied as well. Luan kicked and screamed when someone came out of a door with a knife.

He walked to Luan and poked at her lips with his finger and used his other hand to touch her stomach and slowly move it up, touching the bottom of her breast. He removed the cloth out of Luan's mouth and stared at her in the eyes. Luan cried softly and looked down to the bottom left.

"Please don't." She softly said.

He looked at her and grabbed her breast before stopping.

He got into Luan's vision and stared at her when she spat on him.

"AH, YOU BITCH!" He yelled as he slapped her aggressively multiple times.

Luan kicked and screamed trying to become free. When he grabbed her by her neck.

"Oh don't struggle now or I'll have to cut you." The knife wielding man said.

"But, I think I'll do it anyways."

He walked towards Luan and poked her making a small hole and releasing blood.

The man licked the knife and stared Luan in the eyes, when he put a sadistic smile on his face.

"Now, I'm gonna cut the emo. I'm sure it won't hurt, you cut yourself anyways."

The man gave a smile, one not meant to be kind or warm hearted... but demonic. He approached the young goth with malicious intent, He slowly lifted the blade towards his line of vision, taking a second to examine himself, his smile widened as he set the blade against Lucy's arm, it's jagged teeth slicing through her delicate flesh with little to no effort. As her skin opened before him, he watched the blood flow over her arm and cascade down upon the soil, it was almost cinematic in a way... it was beautiful

Lucy began to cry the tears causing her mascara to fall across her face.

The man tilted the knife up and rammed it into Lucy's arm, her screams echoed through out the night sky.

He yanked the knife out and looked at it. "Blood of a emo."

The grabbed a cloth out of his back pocket and cleaned off the knife and put it into a holder and hang it up.

The man grabbed a chair and sat in front of Luan and studied her. "You know we saw you in the carnival ride, you really thought the windows were tinted? How dumb can you be?"

The man stood up and pointed his finger at Luan. "You disgusting freak, how could you have sex with your own fucking brother?!"

Luan gasped and looked at Lucy she had a face of disgust and shame. Lucy knew they made out but sex. She had no idea.

"Honestly Luan, I think it's time to dispose of one of you." He got up and grabbed a butcher knife and walked towards them.

He looked at Lucy and laughed. "I'm making this a personal day."

"Personal?! Does he, do I know him?!" Lucy thought when he saw him charge his arm back and swing towards her neck.

Blood splattered across the floor and knife as Lucy's body fell limp and became pale. Luan stared at her and began to breathe heavily and cry. The man walked over and hit Luan over the head.

 **Expect the next chapter by next Friday**


	7. Hospital

**I'm very sorry about the long wait, I won't let it happen again.**

* * *

Lincoln slowly regained concussions and examined his surroundings. He placed a hand to treat his aching headache. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "W-what happened?"

"What happened to Luan, and Lucy? where are you?"

Lincoln lifted his shirt and looked at noticeably large stitch.

He slowly slid his finger across his stitch. "Max."

Lincoln threw the cover off his lap and onto the ground. He ripped off the chest monitors from his chest and stepped up off the bed and grabbed the I.V next to him to help him stand steady.

Lincoln's ears perked up at the sound of the door creaking open. He turned his head in a flash and looked at the his sister walk in.

Lynn walked in and looked at Lincoln. "Lincoln? What are you doing? You shouldn't be up already. Sit down."

"I'm fine, I don't need to sit, but I do need to leave now." He said walking towards the doorway.

Lynn stepped in front of the doorway putting her hands up to her side blocking the exit. "Lincoln, sit down now please."

Lincoln looked down at his body, seeing his shaky legs, he slid the I.V back into the spot it was originally at, he walked to the bed and sat down.

Lynn slowly walked towards the bed and took a seat next to him. "Everyone is worried for you, I'm glad you're awake, I was so worried."

Lincoln ignored her previous statement and brought up his own topic. "Where's Luan?"

Lynn touched her forearm. "The police are declaring she's been kidnapped…"

"And Lucy?"

"She's been taken as well."

Lincoln gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "That son of a bitch. I'll kill him the second I get the chance."

"Lincoln, calm down. Please! You're talking nonsense you're not going to kill anyone." Lynn said rubbing his back.

Lincoln got up and looked at Lynn "When can I leave the hospital?"

"Umm, well, I'm not sure, you should ask one of the doctors." She replied.

The stopped and looked at the door hearing a knock. "Come in!" Lynn shouted.

The door opened as two familiar officers walked in.

Lincoln took notice and saw them. "You guys again?"

"Yes, it's us. We need to ask some questions about what happened earlier." One of the cops said.

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll answer your questions." Lincoln said.

"Do you have a good description of who attacked you?" The cop questioned while he opened his notebook.

"Uh, no I'm sorry, everything happened so fast and I wasn't paying attention." Lincoln replied.

The cop closed his notepad. "Huh? Not much to go on or to do anything at all. I guess we're going to have to investigate the situation. Oh and before I go, do you know anyone who might have done this?"

"No." Lincoln lied.

"Ok, we'll come back when something comes up."

The cops walked to the exit and shot Lincoln a stare "Are you sure you don't know who has done this?"

"Not at all officer!" Lincoln lied, once again. The cop took one last glance at the white-haired boy before exiting the room.

Lynn, who is still the the hospital room, looked at her little brother. "Alright Linc, I'm gonna asked the doctors when your are gonna be release from the hospital even though I said that you have to tell them!" Lynn said, before leaving the room.

With Lynn out of the room. Lincoln decided to lay in his hospital bed. He stared at the ceiling. He, for some reason, caught a silhouette of what appears to be the face of Max. Lincoln gritted his teeth and growled. "I swear, when I find you, I will fucking tear your skin apart, I will slurp your intestine like spaghetti and stab you!" Lincoln declared.

He reached out to the silhouette angrily as it turned into dust and faded away.

He reached over to his phone and swiped through his contacts and called Clyde.

After 10 minutes of talking he hung up.

He turned over on his side and closed his eyes, dreaming… Dreaming about murdering Max, "Soon." He smiled.

* * *

Lynn tugged at Lincoln's shoulder, "Lincoln!" She cried.

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes and stared into Lynn's, he closed his eyes with a smirk after a small laugh. "Yeah, what is it?"

"The doctor said you can leave, but you should stay for the night." Lynn explained.

"Nah, I'm going to find Luan." Lincoln said stepping off the hospital bed.

"B-But Lincoln," She stuttered. "The doctor said it's best for you to stay the night!"

"I don't care, the doctor said I can leave, right?"

Lynn inner locked her fingers in front of her stomach. "I guess you're right."

"Good, now stop trying to stop me." Lincoln said walking out the door, heading down the hall to the exit.

Lynn let out a stuttered wait before chasing after him.

He walked down the hallway seeing all the other patients waiting for their doctor,he kept walking, he walked to the entrance of the hospital and walked close enough to the exit the automatic doors opened.

Lynn walked behind Lincoln and placed a hand on his shoulder before staring him in the eyes. "Lincoln, I'm not letting you go alone!"

He smiled before running out the door and jumping into vanzilla, "This thing still work?" He asked putting it in drive.

Lynn nodded, "Yeah sure does." She said throwing him the key.

"Awesome."

Lynn buckled her seatbelt and looked at Lincoln. "So if we're going after Lucy and Luan, where do we start?"

Lincoln slammed on the gas and zoomed out of the parking lot before shooting Lynn a look. "Where do you think?" He smiled. "Max's house."

"W-wait! Do you think we should go home before go there? And I thought he was in jail!" Lynn explained.

"Yeah, but think about it. When I was stabbed the person said 'this is for Max' So if we go to his house we can probably find his phone and go through his contacts track each and everyone of them down and force them to confess."

Lynn gave a confused facial expression. "Go to his house? Do think his parents will just let us in no questions asked?"

Lincoln stepped harder on the gas as he picked up speed. "That's why we wait til his parents leave."

Lynn cupped her chin and thought for a second. "How are going to get in without attracting attention?"

"Oh I've already got that covered."

"Well it sounds like a pretty solid plan then." She said with a thumbs up.

* * *

 **This time the next chapter with come out next week, I swear!**


	8. Max's House

Lynn and Lincoln pulled vanzilla into the driveway of their house, they unbuckled their seat belts, they then jumped out and began walking down the cement pavement, soon coming face to face with the door.

He grabbed the door knob as he twisted it slowly before swinging the door open, the bright lights on the inside shook him as he covered his eyes.

They each stepped in as Lynn spun and plopped on the couch, Lincoln closed his eyes as he began to ponder. "If all went well, he'd rescue Luan and Lucy no problem… Right?"

He shook off the chills as he walked up stairs, he reached the top seeing the empty hallway, no screaming… No fighting…

He always thought he enjoyed quieter days, but he was mistaken.

He walked to his room and sat on his bed, he opened his drawer and scattered everything around when he stopped and smiled, he picked up an old family photo.

He set his eyes on his younger self in the photo, he smiled after he let out a quiet good times.

He got up and tossed the photo on his bed before leaving his room and shutting the door.

He walked down the stairs and saw Lynn with ice cream smeared all of her face, Lincoln face palmed and let out a huge sigh. "What are you doing?" He said firmly.

Lynn put her right hand up in confusion, "What? I wanted ice cream." She ended the sentence with a burp.

"Get up, Lynn." He said, grabbing her arm yanking her up.

She hit Lincoln's wrist before shaking it off and getting up on her own.

"Hey, Linc, I need to get something upstairs real quick!" Lynn yelled.

Lincoln nodded and leaned against a wall waiting for her.

She walked down stairs carefully with a crate in her arms watching her feet with each step.

"Woah, woah, what's in the crate?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn smiled and closed her eyes. "Some useful things."

Lincoln huffed as he walked to the door opening it for Lynn, letting her go out first.

Lynn walked out towards vanzilla as Lincoln Followed him outside, Lynn walked to the back of vanzilla and placed the crate in the trunk, putting a blanket over it. She made her way back to the car and jumped in the passenger seat. The duosat in the car as Lincoln jammed the key in ignition, he twisted it, the van roaring to life as he put it in reverse and backed out.

He then put it in drive and made his way down the familiar road.

He looked at the rear view mirror nobody being behind him he sped up, trying to get to his destination as fast as possible.

Lincoln removed his eyes from the road and looked at his crotch area as his phone rang. He reached down to his pocket trying to grab his phone, it was hard because the seatbelt up front tightened uncontrollable. He finally got it when he pinçhed it with his thumb and index finger.

He answered it and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Clyde." Lincoln said into his phone.

"Lincoln, I got the key you asked for." Clyde replied.

"Thanks, buddy, meet me at Max's house."

Clyde laughed. "Already there."

Lincoln nodded, even though Clyde wouldn't be able to see. "Smart boy."

Lincoln hung up as he parked vanzilla behind Max's house. "Lynn, you ready?"

"I was born ready." She said with a smile.

They stepped out of the van and met up with Clyde. "Got the key?"

Clyde smirked as he lifted a key in the air. "Yeah."

Lincoln's eyes widen in amazement. "Clyde! You actually pulled through! And how did you even get it?"

Clyde dropped the key in his pocket and wiped the smirk off his face. "You don't wanna know. Let's just say I know people."

"On second thought as long as you got the key, it doesn't matter how you got it."

They started walking towards Max's backyard when Lynn grabbed Lincoln shoulder.

Lincoln turned around and saw what Lynn wanted.

"Lincoln, take this. In case we get in some trouble." Lynn said handing him a pistol.

There was a moment of silence as Lincoln kept staring at the handgun, he caught a glimpse of Lynn reach into her coat pocket, pulling something out. It was a silencer...

"Lynn? Correct me if I'm wrong, but are we really going to have to use this?"

"I'll hold it." She said as her index finger hooked into the trigger, she spun it around and put it in her holster.

They caught up with Clyde and tried to forget about the gun situation.

Clyde grabbed the key and stuck it the keyhole, "You dudes ready?" He asked.

"Ready as ever." They said together.

"Moment of Truth." Clyde whispered as he turned the key, hearing a click as the door became unlocked.

"YES!" Lincoln shouted his body still shaking from excitement.

They each took turns walking in, everyone looking around before going in fully.

When Lincoln walked in he kept getting flashbacks of when this hell began.

He made his way around the house feeling the walls trying to feel for a light switch.

His finger caught on something as he switched it up, the house became bright in yellow-ish color.

Lincoln slammed his fist on his palm and rounded Lynn and Clyde up. "Alright, we have about 20 minutes until the owners come home."

"Any questions?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, me, how-what do you plan on achieving here?" Lynn asked poliety.

"Any kind of evidence regarding to Luan's disappearance. " Lincoln replied.

"But how do you know we'll find something here?" Clyde responded.

Lincoln looked at Clyde. "I don't, but look out for any phones and papers that point to friends and family."

"Enough is said and done, we need to get to work!" Lincoln exclaimed.

They all put their hands on one another, "BREAK!" they yelled throwing their hands in the air.


End file.
